The aims of the project are to determine whether normal and diseased tissued of the eye contain stimulators or inhibitors of the components of the vascularizing process. These include endothelial cell proliferation, migration, chemotaxis and invasion. These will be identified by culture experiments and chemical assays. Attempts will be made to purify any inhibitors of these processes which are identified. The ultimate hope is to identify agents which might be used to treat vascularizing diseases of the eye.